Rude Interruptions
by iolaaa
Summary: What would've happened between John Smith and Pocahontas that night if Kocoum and Thomas's rude interruption was delayed for a few minutes longer? A kiss always leads to something more..


_Disclaimer: I don't own Pocahontas or any of it's rights._

_A/N: Hello everyone! So, an idea came to my mind last night, I was watching Pocahontas and I'm nearly finished it but I was really irritated when Kocoum and Thomas basically walked into John Smith and Pocahontas's kiss, I feel like it should've been a little longer and maybe Kocoum's arrival would've been delayed. This fiction is rated T because it's not smutty enough to be an M but be careful, there's likely to be a few sour lemons in here. If you get what I mean.. Anyway, this is just a one shot. So, tell me what you thought._

_*EDIT* Also, I'm thinking of writing another chapter up of John and Pocahontas actually getting to their business, or making another one shot about it so stay tuned with that because I'm still crafting ideas and where I can originate from before typing it up. Hope you enjoy this teaser first though :) P:S let me know if you want more._

* * *

Pocahontas drank in John's beauty as he kissed her. Her first real kiss. It was unlike anything she'd ever known, nothing like a father's kiss to a daughter's head. This was two mouths pressed together in a sincere foreign way. Pocahontas wrapped her arms around John Smith as he cradled her, his hands carefully tilting her head slightly back as he showered kisses down her jawline. A content sigh emitted from Pocahontas which made John growl in happiness. He pulled away from her gently, holding her face delicately in his hands, his eyes searching for any discomfort or disagreement in her eyes. None. All he saw was complete tenderness, her dark brown eyes full and dark with lust. She stared back. His blue eyes shone like a sun in the late afternoon, his lips were slightly trembling and she frowned.

"John?" She took his hand into hers.

"Pocahontas." He laced their hands together and gently brought her closer to him. He placed his hand on the bottom of her spine, a small smile creeping on his lips. "Oh God, how I love you."

A chuckle escaped her lips as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." Together, they stood. Their eyes never faltering or leaving each other's gaze, their hands shaky and a few nervous breaths puffed out of them.

John Smith eyed her curiously. "I'm going away soon. We don't have much time, but, Pocahontas, I can't help but not want you."

"You have me." She crooned, resting her cheek on his chest. He patted her hair comfortingly, his hand wandering down the length of her back.

"Not fully."

She froze and stepped back. She knew what he was getting at. The language of love, the way they consuminated a marriage, but Pocahontas wasn't married to John, she couldn't possibly...

"John I-" Her words cut off as she struggled for something to say. How could she explain to him that she was still infact pure and believed in tradition without disappointing him?

"Here, we don't give ourselves just like that."

"I know, neither do we in London, but, if we love each other and there is no way we'll see each other again. There's a low chance. Oh Pocahontas, I long to have you in my arms and make love to you,"

The words made her shiver and sent a surprising pleasuring tremor through her, he did have a point. Their love was unattainable and she'd never love anyone again like she did for John Smith. He was her soulmate. How silly to think for a few days of knowing each other, but her dream was right. The arrow spun in the right direction, her life flashed beyond her eyes. Her womanhood aching and longing for love, her heart yearning for her missing piece. He was right in front of her, an offer she couldn't resist.

To approve of his offer, she dove for his lips, opening her mouth for deeper access. John complied, his mouth moving with hers, their lips tentative and quaint. His hands shifted to support her back and her hands tangled through his cropped golden locks. Pocahontas ran her tongue gingerly across his lower lips. He paused in his actions, receiving her entrance and offered his own tongue. Together, their tongues fought for dominance. A heated kiss both of them never knew existed lived and danced in their spirits. Pocahontas lowered them both to the ground. On their knees, the kiss deepening and hazy.

"Pocahontas." John exclaimed quietly, he pulled away, his thumb stroking her cheek. "Not here." The wildlife surrounded them, the trees hanging over them and watching, the river flowing naturally beside them. The grass beneath them itchy and damp.

"I'll have you in my bed. Your first time cannot be on a ground in the forest." He sat up, taking her hands to grab her up smoothly but she tugged him back down to her level.

"They'll see. It's too risky, I live here remember? I'm used to it." She told him, her lips aching and hungry for John's.

He nodded but shook his head. "It's improper, too unholy.. you need to be taken the appropriate way."

She placed two fingers to his lips and schussed him. "Our people won't mind and neither will I. John it isn't so bad... it's.." She gestured around her to the wildlife surrounding them, he followed her gaze and cocked his eyebrow.

"It's, awkward, it's absurd, it's.."

Pocahontas crossed her arms and turned her cheek. "This is all we have, it won't matter, we've spent these last few days meeting here. What's so different about this time?"

John Smith stared at her exasperatingly. "It's not a _meeting_." His gaze softened and so did his voice. "It's a confirmation of the way we feel about each other." Pocahontas giggled a little and rolled her eyes, laying on her back.

"Come here."

He obeyed and lay with her, encircled in each other's embrace they continued to kiss. Fiery, searing and hot passionate kisses. John Smith let out a moan at Pocahontas's dominance. She was much more confident than he'd expected. But he liked it. More than liked it. He loved it. Loved_ her._

He stared at his Indian's beauty. Her caramel coloured skin, the smooth touch of her skin under his palm, her perfect features on her face. The way her bright pink lips jutted out swollen and ripe from his own. The way her eyes watched every move he made. He couldn't help but dream how perfect the rest of her was.

His hands fidgeted and lowered to different parts of her, over her bosom which made her gasp. He slid his hand swiftly to the curve of her small waist and she arched into him as they kissed again. he stroked her thighs, sliding his hands up further, further,_ further._ Pocahontas gasped at the intrusion and her mouth fell open, the corners of her lips tugging up.

"John." She whispered icily, her body aching for any sort of release. She had never, ever experienced such pleasure from a man's touch before. John grinned at her reaction, gathering her in his arms and kissed her head. His hands reached to spill onto her ripe breasts, he gripped them roughly yet gently which Pocahontas liked. Another moan gradually caught between her deep breaths. He explored her, his mind raced and he was so scared to go further...

"We don't have enough time for more." He painfully whispered. Pocahontas's heart fell in disappointment. She kissed his chest, her kisses trailing up to neck before planting a huge one on his lips.

"Some other, time? No talking, just... love?" She asked innocently. He met her wide dark eyes, begging for approval. He nodded, holding her close and sighing into her hair.

"Yes. Next time. Before I leave, just another night. I promise you Pocahontas. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She insisted and looking over his shoulder. "We must go."

The two lovers stared helplessly at each other. Oh what John wouldn't give to hold Pocahontas all night for forever. Pocahontas wanted nothing more than to share every hour of every day of every minute with John. They stood hand in hand, sharing one last kiss. Protectively holding each other, an indian sound of warning made them pause and turned. Out of nowhere, Kocoum leapt out at them, aiming for John Smith.


End file.
